


Лед и пламя

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: я просто увидела потрясающий арт с Алеком и Магнусом в образах Джона и Дэйенерис и загорелась идеей их первой встречи





	Лед и пламя

**Author's Note:**

> Все, что я могу сказать вместо нормального саммари:  
> 1\. Это зарисовка по мотивам встречи Джона и Дэйенерис  
> 2\. Я не знаю, что за титул у Магнуса. Я старалась, как могла совместить в нем Игру престолов и мир Сумеречных охотников  
> 3\. И да, Алек, получается, наполовину Бейн, так что я постаралась, как могла, прописать необъяснимое притяжение, которое он почувствовал к родной крови.

Когда Мариз объявилась на его пороге с младенцем на руках, Роберт... Роберт, признаться, банально не знал, как реагировать. С одной стороны, ни о каком браке теперь не могло быть и речи! На порченых девках не женятся, их селят где-нибудь подальше от чужих глаз и болтливых языков и навещают время от времени. Без лишних сложностей и обязательств. А с другой стороны их союз - это в первую очередь политический альянс, и было бы глупо отказываться от заманчивых перспектив в угоду отмирающим догмам. Кто бы ни был отцом этого кукушонка, в нем все равно текла старая благородная кровь Трубладов, и из него еще можно вылепить настоящего Лайтвуда. Да и Мариз навряд ли отдалась бы простому конюху.   
К тому же, Роберт просто _хотел_ ее. Даже порченую. Расцветшую и округлившуюся после беременности. Стоявшую перед ним с гордо поднятой головой, не чувствуя ни капли стыда и требуя - требуя! - признать ее ублюдка...  
  
  
\- Я все еще считаю, что это ошибка, - напомнила Изабель, когда посреди хрустящих снегов Института распахнулся портал в Эдом. - Лайтвуды однажды уже прочувствовали на себе гостеприимство Бейнов, и то было в мирные времена. На что ты надеешься сейчас?  
\- Я не знаю, - честно признался Алек. - Но мы не можем просто сидеть и ждать, пока Валентин с армией отреченных осадит Институт. Если есть хоть малейший шанс заручиться поддержкой Бейна, я должен попробовать. Иначе все это было зря.  
Все, что они пережили за эти годы. Вся кровь, которую пролили, все жертвы, на которые шли. Все те, кого потеряли, блуждая по измерениям.  
Все это время младшие Лайтвуды стремились вернуться домой, наивно веря, что за прочными стенами Института можно укрыться ото всех бед. Здесь осталось их детство, их невинность. Все то, что они так безоглядно любили. Но сейчас Алек чувствовал себя самозванцем. Он видел, как взгляд сестры, некогда полный жизни и страсти, теперь хладнокровно скользил по коридорам, выискивая потенциальные угрозы. Замечал, как самая яркая улыбка Джейса больше не касалась глаз. Одни только Боги знали, что творил с ним Джонатан в Аликанте. Брат не горел желанием рассказывать, а Алек - спрашивать. Ну а он сам... Он сам уже давно должен был гнить в сырой земле, но почему-то оставался живее всех живых. И при этом с каждым днем все яснее ощущал пустоту, разъедавшую его изнутри.  
Они наконец-то вернулись домой, но уже не теми, что уходили, и старые каменные стены больше не могли удержать их врагов.  
\- Позаботьтесь друг о друге, - попросил Алек, обняв брата с сестрой напоследок.  
И шагнул в портал.  
  
  
Эдом встретил гостей палящим солнцем и ревом драконов. И, разумеется, почетным конвоем из оборотней.  
\- Не так мне представлялась наша новая встреча, - поприветствовал Люк, протягивая руку. - Но по крайней мере, мы оба живы.  
\- Чего еще можно желать? - согласился Лайтвуд.  
Он был искренне благодарен опальному парабатаю Валентина. За мудрые советы, к которым прислушался слишком поздно, и, разумеется, за Джейса. Это было хорошее начало. К тому же Алек солгал бы, сказав, что ему совсем не интересно, что представляет из себя самонареченный правитель Семи измерений.  
Мужчина, восседавший на троне, казался слишком холеным для того, что вести за собой армию. Пальцы его рук были унизаны разноцветными перстнями, в волосах сияли золотые пряди, а глаза... знаменитая отличительная черта королевского дома, звериные глаза с вертикальным зрачком, неопровержимое доказательство их далекого родства с могущественными хищниками... Они были просто невероятны!  
\- Вы стоите перед Магнусом Бурерожденным из дома Бейнов, законным наследником Орудий Смерти и правителем Семи измерений, королем Благого двора и Города костей, защитником Нижнего мира, Отцом драконов, Неопалимым, Разбивающим Оковы, - торжественно пропела молоденькая девочка-оборотень.  
И все взгляды в зале устремились в их сторону в ожидании.  
\- А это... это Алек, - в свою очередь представил Радж.  
И Магнус Бурерожденный, Неопалимый и... и что-то еще - честно говоря, нефилим не особенно вслушивался, загипнотизированный этими потрясающими кошачьими глазами - удивленно выгнул бровь.  
Чувство, внезапно охватившее Алека, сложно было описать словами. Словно все волоски на теле вдруг встали дыбом и кровь наэлектризовалась в жилах. И что-то недостающее, что-то давно утерянное наконец-то вернулось на место, наполняя разъедавшую его пустоту.  
Гладя в глаза Отцу драконов, Алек впервые после воскрешения почувствовал себя, действительно, живым.

 

[ запись создана: 02.12.2017 в 01:54 ](http://herat.diary.ru/p213886863.htm?down&signature=a51fcdef0dbf61abbe9dd5786c2f5bd1)


End file.
